


Daggers

by Kalloway



Category: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Experience. For teaching.





	Daggers

**Author's Note:**

> For drabblesoup, 'war'.

This did not necessarily feel good, but it was war. Kill or be killed. She wasn't Edward Harrelson, leaving streaks of hydraulic fluid and coolant across the mobile suits she decimated, but Rena was efficient. She had no right to continue in her other role, as an instructor, if she couldn't teach from experience. 

Her Duel Dagger strained from the speed she was trying to maneuver it at and errors were popping up across her screens. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Rena could have tried for a Long Dagger, but... 

Safer in a Duel Dagger, for sure.


End file.
